What might have happened
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if the teachers and students of Alfea decide to throw a large surprise birthday for Bloom at the beginning of Season 2, although to keep it a surprise they had to stay away from Bloom for fear of ruining it somehow...but their actions of avoiding her caused something else to happen. Something worse than ruining a surprise party. AU OOC some bashing, definite femslash threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if in Season 2 all of Alfea plans to throw Bloom a surprise birthday party and have to keep it a secret from her while they're setting up, making it seem like they're avoiding her and want nothing to do with her for a full week? This effects Bloom in ways untold. AU OOC some bashing some Femslash.)**

"Even here people want nothing to do with me unless they need me for something." Bloom said sighing to herself as she walked down the hallway of Alfea this was, of course, said after enduring a week of everyone even her supposed friends avoiding her. Hell even the teachers were avoiding her like she had the plague!

"I wonder if they even know or care that today's my birthday." Bloom said sighing again as she put her hand on the door handle to one of the science labs.

"Sorry Bloom but you're not allowed to go in there right now." Stella said walking down the hall just in time to see Bloom about to go into the large room that the teachers had sectioned off to use in order to celebrate Blooms birthday. They completely redecorated it and everything, heck Griselda even went to Earth to talk to Bloom's adoptive parents about what colors and themes she liked aside from the obvious!

"Talking to me now Stell?" Bloom asked somewhat sarcastically and causing Stella to frown and ignore the question as she roughly shoved Bloom aside in order to get to the door and enter it quickly, locking it behind her before Bloom could try to enter.

"Guess it was too much to hope for." Bloom said with another sigh while inside the room Griselda, DuFour, Palladium, and Stella listened to her confused and slightly worried. Stella looked out the enchanted one way window on the door just in time to watch Bloom wipe away a tear before slamming her fist into the wall in front of her, shocking the teachers with the violent action…and the hole in the wall that her fist had left.

"Even here I'm not worth the time of day unless they need me." Bloom said pulling her hand out of the wall and causing the teachers to wince slightly, both at her words and at the fact that her hand was bleeding pretty badly from smashing it into the wall. She must have broken at least one or two of her fingers with that punch. They watched worried and guilty as Bloom stared down at her fist for a moment as it fixed itself before she slammed it into the wall again, breaking it again and putting another hole in the wall.

"Great. Now I'll probably get in trouble for damaging school property. With the way everyones acting they'll probably just expel me and be done with it." Bloom said with a voice that was more defeated than it was angry and a humorless laugh at the second part.

"I need to get out of here before I lose it." Bloom said with a sigh as she walked off, shoulders slumped forward and head bowed slightly in defeat.

"I hope she isn't _too_ angry when it comes time for her surprise part later." Palladium said worriedly while Stella shrugged.

"Nah! She'll be too surprised and happy to be angry!" Stella said although she too was very worried about her friend, she had never seen Bloom like that before not even when Sky's double identity was revealed. Bloom still hadn't forgiven Sky for that, sure she acted like it was ok and she was alright with it but Stella and the others often caught her giving Sky suspicious and distrustful looks when she thought they weren't looking.

"I just hope you're right for once Ms. Stella." Griselda said softly as she stared off in the direction Bloom had gone worriedly and guiltily. The birthday party had been her idea and the idea for it to be a surprise was Wizgiz's but she was the main planner for this party, she hoped Bloom wouldn't be too angry with her for the whole thing later on.

Many students watched as Bloom walked into the quad and headed straight for the gate before disappearing into the surrounding forest. Several of them, Flora and Musa in particular, wanted to go after her to make sure she was okay but they couldn't. They wouldn't be able to stand seeing their friend so sad or upset without telling her the reason they were avoiding her so much for the last week.

Bloom sighed as she entered a small clearing she had found a little ways away from the lake, near a tree that had been struck by one of Stormy's lightning bolts and never really healed. This was where she always came whenever she just needed space, some place to think, or to just get away. She pulled an object out of her pocket and looked at it for a minute as she sat down and leaned back against the lightning struck tree.

It wouldn't be the first time she's used the object although her healing power healed most of the scars she would normally have from it. She knew a way around that now though. She was able to now turn her healing ability on or off at will and right now she flipped the mental switch completely to the 'off' side.

She made the first cut on her left wrist, a thin one that bleed sluggishly but steadily and smirked.

"Heh. I can't take it anymore so if I'm going to go through with this I might as well go all the way." Bloom said giving a humorless laugh that didn't suite her as she reached into the book bag that had been slung over her shoulder and withdrew a piece of spare loose leaf paper she had floating around. Bloom put the paper on top of one of her school books before dipping her right pointer finger into the blood on her wrist and beginning to write. She wrote out all of her feelings and finally finished the letter just as her left wrist stopped bleeding all together.

Bloom smiled humorlessly as she held the blade in her left hand now and made five deep but quick cuts in her right wrist.

What she didn't know was that a good distance away two teachers at Cloud Tower suddenly cried out in pain, grasping their wrists that had started to bleed for no reason in front of the startled eyes of their respective students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was three hours since Bloom walked into the forest and no one at Alfea had seen her since, and they had just finished setting up the party and were now looking for her.

"Ms. Flora can you check with the trees to see if she's still in the forest?" Griselda asked turning to look at Flora who nodded and touched the bark of one of the trees just a few feet away from the Alfea gate, closing her eyes as she focused. A minute later thought Flora's eyes snapped open again and she jumped back in time to avoid getting hit by one of the branches on the tree.

"What happened Ms. Flora?" DuFour asked worriedly as the caramel haired girl stared at the tree shocked, she couldn't blame the girl. Never had she seen a tree try to _attack_ a nature fairy.

"I don't understand. I was searching for Bloom and asked the tree if it had seen her. I said I was one of her friends and that I was worried about her, then the tree said 'You are no friend of hers otherwise what happened would not have come to pass!' and then it attacked me." Flora said worried and shocked and confused by what had just happened while the teachers exchanged confused and concerned looks as well.

"Do you think Ms. Bloom was attacked?" Palladium asked worried for one of his favorite students as he looked at the other teachers concerned.

"…It's possible. There are many dangerous things in the forest after all." Griselda said softly in concern.

"No way! Bloom is super strong and knows how to beat the crap outta something with and without her magic! Even if she was attacked she'd kick that stupid things butt without a problem!" Musa said fervently as she denied the thought that her friend could have been in danger without her or the others there to help.

"Logic dictates that if Bloom had been attacked she would have likely sent up some kind of signal, a fireball or flare spell perhaps, to alert someone to the problem especially if she was injured somehow." Tecna said nodding in agreement with Musa while the others agreed. If Bloom was hurt by some monster she would find a way to either get back to Alfea or alert someone.

"Hey look there's someone coming out of the woods now." Stella said pointing at a shadowy figure that was seen coming towards the tree line in front of them…and if the sound of stomping feet wasn't a clue then the angry aura was.

"Oh boy. If that's Bloom then she's really ticked off about something." Layla muttered earning a murmur of agreements and 'no duh's from the ones near her. Layla may only have known Bloom for a little while but even she knew that Bloom didn't get angry quickly unless someone attacked her friends and family.

"That's not Bloom. I'm afraid." Faragonda said taking note of the magical signature that she knew like the back of her hand.

"That's Headmistress Griffin." Griselda said just as the green skinned woman stormed out of the tree line and straight to Faragonda, a piece of paper clutched in her hand so tightly that the teachers were surprised it hadn't burst into flames yet. Although many took a step back at the look on her face and in her eyes.

It was one of pure fury. Not even the Trix had garnered that look from her when they imprisoned her within her own school.

"Griffy what is-"Faragonda began to ask as Griffin stopped right in front of her with a furious glare on her face. Faragonda was cut off by the green skinned witch in a way no one expected.

SLAP!

There was dead silence in the area as everyone stared shocked at what had just happened, Faragonda had a quickly reddening handprint on the side of her face which had been forced to the side from the slap.

"Mind telling me why one of _your_ girls _and_ two of my _teachers_ were almost killed earlier Faragonda?" Griffin asked her voice soft and cold as she stared at Faragonda who blinked rapidly at being slapped before looking at Griffin in confusion.

"What do you mean Griffy? Are they alright?" Faragonda asked worried at hearing that three people, two she saw as somewhat friends and one of which was one of her students, nearly died.

"I don't see why you _pretend_ to care Faragonda when it was you, your teachers, and the rest of your students actions that led them to near death!" Griffin snarled at her longtime friend who was shocked and confused at this, as were the rest of those listening.

"I don't know what you're talking about Griffy. How did we lead to them nearly dying when we've been busy with something for one of the students all week?" Faragonda asked confused and looking at Griffin.

"Ediltrude and Zarathustra have found their mate. She is your student that nearly died. Because she nearly died so did they. If they hadn't known the blood clotting spell and cast it on themselves when they did then they would not have found their mate bleeding to death in the forest with this note next to her in time to save her! This note here details _exactly_ why she was bleeding to death on the forest floor and after reading it I _know_ it's _your_ _fault!_" Griffin all but screamed at Faragonda as she waved the paper in her hand around before shoving it into Faragondas hands.

_"Read it_." Griffin ordered the white haired woman dangerously, her voice a hiss more than anything else right now.

"Griffy…is this blood?" Faragonda asked staring wide eyed at the red words on the paper in her hands before looking back up at her friend.

"Yes. Your _precious_ student wrote that note in _her own blood!_ Now read it!" Griffin said snarling at Faragonda who was ashen pale at that information before beginning to read the note silently to herself, her eyes widening in horror as she did so.

_ "READ IT ALOUD FARAGONDA!_" Griffin screamed at her friend who gulped but nodded, knowing better than to go against Griffin when she got like this. Faragonda gulped slightly as she cleared her throat and began to read the note aloud with a shaky voice.

"Dear everyone.

By the time you get this note I will, with any luck, already be dead due to blood loss in the forest. Guess what? You all are no better than the people back on my home planet. You all pretended to be my friend or pretended to care about me when you needed me for something and yet after I've done what you needed me to do, I'm ignored and treated like I have the plague. I'm all together thrown away now that I'm deemed useless. Hell even my so called friends and teachers avoided me as if I was monster or contaminated with something incurable! The woman I was beginning to see as a grandmother figure completely avoided me and acted as if I wasn't there whenever I tried to talk to her about something. I've been ignored, neglected, and all around treated as if I don't exist by ALL OF ALFEA for the last _WEEK _and I can't take it anymore!

Oh and when any of you did acknowledge my existence I was always given a scowl, glare, frown, or a scolding for something no matter how trivial it was! Hell earlier today alone Stella told me off for trying to go into one of the science labs, saying that 'I can't go in there right now' before she shoved me away from the door and entered the room, slamming the door in my face and locking it as well! I should have known better than to try and trust anyone or make any friends even here. Everything always happens the same way, I'm always hurt and betrayed by those I am closest too! Hell even my adopted parents did it when they were attacked by the Trix to get at me! Oh well. Not like it matters anymore. I can't stand all the lies and betrayal anymore so this is goodbye for good.

Hopefully I won't see any of you in hell for a long time coming since there is no doubt in my mind that that's where I'm going!

Goodbye for the last time (hopefully).

Bloom." Faragonda finished reading the note with tears running down her cheeks while everyone was shocked and horrified by what the note said.

"Oh god. Don't tell me she-"Griselda was cut off from that horrified thought by Griffin who glared at all of them, her next words striking them all in the heart and causing many nightmares for months to come.

"She did. Because of what you all have done to her that _child_ _**CUT HER OWN WRISTS TO KILL HERSELF!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom let out a low groan as she opened her eyes, only to see the blank purple walls of the Cloud Tower Medical Wing.

"How are you feeling Ms. Bloom?" A soft and familiar voice asked from her bedside, causing her to stiffen as she sat up her back as straight as a ruler.

"Fine." Bloom said emotionlessly without looking at the woman beside her, instead choosing to observe her surroundings. Let's see, medical beds, bandaged wrists, clean smell… Hmm looked like your normal hospital wing only darkly colored…but why were two CT teachers in a larger than normal medical bed with her?

"Why are these two (Here Bloom motioned to the two teachers curled up on either side of her) in the same bed as me?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow down at the two who were curled up a bit like kittens.

"What do you know of how people find their husbands and wives on Magix?" Griselda asked, seeming to ignore Blooms question and causing the red head to look at her in confusion.

"Nothing except that some royalty have arranged marriages." Bloom finally answered with a sigh, even now they were mainly ignoring her questions.

"I'm not ignoring your question Bloom. I just needed to know so I knew how much I needed to explain before I fully answered it." Griselda said catching onto Blooms line of thought and causing the red head to blink, wondering if the brown haired teacher had somehow read her mind.

"Now then. The reason some royal families have arranged marriages and others don't is because of something outside of the family's control. I'm pretty sure Earthlings have come up with something similar to what I mean and refer to it as 'soul-mates' or something like that." Griselda began causing Bloom to blink and nod, yeah she heard of 'soul-mates' before. There was a lot of debating on whether someone truly had their one true partner determined for them before they were born. The pieces clicked into Bloom's head with the force of a freight train, causing her to recoil slightly.

"They're my 'soul-mates'?" Bloom asked pointing down at the two witchs on either side of her feigning sleep as they listened to the red head talk.

"That was quick for you to figure out although the technical term for it in the magical dimensions is simply 'mates' not 'soul-mates'." Griselda said idly causing Bloom to face-palm.

"Great just my luck. I'm 'mates' with one of two adult witchs who, while I will admit are both very beautiful in their own ways, I don't know and both of whom will probably hate me for being a fairy." Bloom groaned out causing the witchs to almost break their sleeping act at what she said. She thought they hated her solely because of what she is?! Although the two of them were very pleased to hear her admit she thought they were beautiful.

"Impossible Bloom." Griselda said causing Bloom to look at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Bloom asked wondering what her teacher meant by 'impossible'.

"It's impossible for them to hate you no matter what you are or what you do. That's just the way it is." Griselda clarified for the red head who looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Perhaps I should explain a bit more. There are two types of mates. Dominate mates and submissive mates. Dominates, like the title implies, are the dominating ones. They're the ones that will literally do anything for their submissive and their submissive's happiness; they're the protectors, the fighters, and the ones who make sure their submissive is taken care of properly. The Submissives, again like the title implies, are the submissive ones. They're the ones that will do anything to please their dominates; they're the childbirthers, the healers, and the ones that generally do what their dominates tell them. Can you tell me which type you are Bloom?" Griselda asked adjusting her glasses as she explained this to Bloom who followed along easily.

"I'm the submissive." Bloom said without even having to think of it, causing Griselda's eyebrow to rise.

"Correct Bloom, although we all were a bit surprised at this. Given your strength in both magical and non-magical fighting many expected you to be the dominate one but, as you said, you are the submissive." Griselda said nodding with what the girl had said.

"Eh. I may be strong but I prefer to be the support during a fight rather than the main attacker. I figure that the best way to protect someone though, is to be able to take down the attacker instead of merely trying to heal them all the time." Bloom said with a shrug.

"Interesting. Ophelia will love to learn she's not the only one who thinks along those same lines, although she heals more than fights nowadays. Anyways. As you said you are the submissive and I can tell you from experience that no matter what the submissive says or does their dominate will never hate them or betray them in any way. Now your case is unusual but not unheard of." Griselda said adjusting her glasses again and making a mental note of what Bloom said, the girl would make a great battlefield medic with her magical strength and way of thinking. Bloom raised an eyebrow and waited for Griselda to continue.

"Ediltrude, that's the black haired one with the white stripe in her hair, and Zarathustra, the one with blue hair, are sisters who are born a year apart but on the same day. Originally they were supposed to be twins but their mother had trouble when giving birth so the doctors had to put her in stasis for a year before she could safely give birth to Zarathustra who is the younger of the two. Despite this they still share the same soul, as most twins do especially those of the same gender which is why some twins seem to have empathy and know what the other is thinking. Because they share the same soul they share the same mate and both are dominates, which therefore means you are a submissive mate to two dominates." Griselda explained causing Bloom to blink slightly, before the brown haired woman gave her a friendly smile.

"I know you probably don't trust me right now Bloom but please remember that you are always free to come to me if you have any questions you might not want to ask your mates." Griselda said softly causing Bloom to blink at her slightly but nod her head.

"Okay but one question first." Bloom said causing Griselda to raise an eyebrow and motion for her to go ahead.

"Why should I ask you any questions? Couldn't I just find the answer in a book somewhere?" Bloom asked curiously and causing Griselda to nod slightly.

"That's a valid question Bloom and yes you probably could find the answer in a book should you look but it might be easier for you to ask me instead." Griselda said causing Bloom to tilt her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Let me put it like this. Which would you understand easier, a bunch of technical phrases you don't know the meaning of found in a book, or someone that can relate with you telling you the answer?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to blink, that was an easy one.

"The one who could relate to me of course." Bloom said causing Griselda to smile.

"I thought so which is why it would be easier for you to come to me with your questions. You see, like you I'm the submissive to two dominates although for a different reason." Griselda said with a chuckle at the slightly surprised look on Blooms' face. What she said next caused Bloom to look at her teacher differently.

"You have two dominates because they share one soul between two bodies. I have two dominates because I have two souls, both submissive, in my body each with a different dominate. My twin sister had a different soul than I but died before we were even born so her soul inhabits my body as well, making her dominate mate mine as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

After a moment of comfortable silence between the two submissive women Griselda sighed slightly.

"Now onto the harder part." Griselda muttered causing Bloom to look at her with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"What harder part?" Bloom asked looking at the brown haired confused and earning a small smile in return.

"The harder part would be to find out how exactly I can explain why _I_, of all the women in the school, was the one who told you about mates, and me being a submissive like you in a similar position did nothing more but help the reason I was the one chosen to tell you about it." Griselda said causing Bloom to blink slightly; she thought Griselda had been the one to tell simply because they were in the same boat so to speak.

"Oh." Bloom said although she was slightly relieved that the woman hadn't mentioned about how Bloom had tried to end her own life yet.

"Indeed. Now where should I begin?" Griselda wondered aloud as she smiled slightly at Bloom before turning worried.

"I find the beginning is the best place." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Griselda to snicker slightly.

"Yes that is true. Alright then I suppose I should start there. You see when I was younger my mates and I were quite…how would you say shameless? With each other and that shamelessness had a result. I became pregnant with my mates child even though I was a teenager myself at the time." Griselda began causing Blooms mind to race. Why would her teacher be telling her this…unless…

"You're my mother." Bloom said suddenly staring at Griselda wide eyed and causing Griselda to look at Bloom startled.

"I wasn't expecting you to put it together so quickly…but yes. I'm your mother Ms. Bloom, well one of them at least." Griselda said smiling slightly at Bloom who stared at her wide eyed in shock.

"O-One of them?" Bloom asked having to swallow in order to clear her suddenly dry throat.

"Yes, you see like you both of my dominate mates are women. One of which used to have red hair when she was younger however it has turned silver over the years of her immortality although you seem to like to have yours just like she has hers, the other is where you get your blue eyes from although her disguise probably throws everyone off since she's immortal as well but prefers to hide it." Griselda said smiling slightly wider at the thought of her mates.

"…What happened to me to be sent to Sparx? Did you not want me or…" Bloom didn't get a chance to finish her second question as Griseldas head snapped to her in a heartbeat and the brown haired woman quickly gathered the red head in her arms, lifting her off of the bed and into Griseldas lap with a surprising show of strength.

"Don't ever say that Bloom. You're my baby girl, my only child and I love you more than you can ever know. I didn't _know_ you were on Sparx. We were told you were _dead_ when you were a month old." Griselda said softly as she hugged Bloom tighter, causing Bloom to be startled by how much love there was in Griseldas voice and hug. Bloom remained silent as Griselda continued to hug her and explain what had happened.

"When you were born you had a good bit of all three of our magic in you, it was too much for your tiny body to handle so we took you to a doctor who specialized in cases like those. H-He said that there was a small, 5%, chance that you would die during the procedure but the chance was so small that we were sure you would be fine…then a month later he told us that-that you hadn't made it. The procedure had been too much for your infant body. I-It wasn't until an hour ago that we found out the truth. The royal family of Sparx, King Oritel to be precise, had felt the amount of magic in you and bribed the doctor to tell us you had died while he took you and claimed you as his own child." Griselda said holding Bloom tighter and burying her face in her daughters hair, letting her tears fall.

"For the last sixteen years I've believed my only child dead. W-We only found out about you being my child when Madam Cross had to do a blood work test on you. You had lost so much blood when you cut yourself that we needed to do a blood transfusion…that's how we found out." Griselda said flinching when she spoke about her daughter cutting herself. Still Bloom remained silent as she processed this…she thought her parents were dead and yet now…here she was being hugged by the one woman she never would have suspected of being her mother.

"Wh-Who are my other mothers?" Bloom finally asked quietly after merely being held in the hug for a minute. She nearly jerked when two more sets of arms wrapped around her and Griselda.

"That's an easy one, my little dragon." A familiar voice said causing Blooms' eyes to widen as they shot up to the two women hugging her and Griselda both.

One looked like she always did when Bloom saw her but the other one looked different from usual. She looked younger and as Bloom stared into the womans eyes she knew what Griselda was talking about. The womans eyes were the exact same shade of blue as Blooms own. The other woman had long silver hair just like Griselda said and, true to Griseldas words earlier, it was worn the exact same way Bloom had hers. Free and straight down to her backside with a slight curl near the end.

"We're your other mothers, although since we're dominates the technical term would be father I believe." The one that Bloom got her hair from said with a chuckle, both of the women were crying slightly as they held their submissive mate as well as their daughter. They were crying…but smiling too. Bloom barely noticed as tears came to her eyes at finally knowing her real family…and knowing that they actually _wanted_ her.

"Mama…papas." Bloom said her voice shaking slightly as she buried her head in Griseldas neck and let some of her tears begin to fall. She always wanted to meet her birth parents, always wanted to know whether they had wanted her or not…and now she did.

"It's okay little dragon. We're here now." DuFour said hugging her submissive mate and their daughter tighter.

"Yes and we'll make sure you never feel like we neglected or betrayed you ever again." Faragonda said holding the two tighter as well while Blooms mates sat up on the bed, ready to go to their mate should she need them. A flash of green near the doorway though distracted them, causing them to look over only to see Griffin signaling them to come to her.

The two exchanged glances before looking at their little mate again, only to see Griselda nod at them to go on ever so slightly, causing them to nod back at her and quietly walk over to Griffin. The three witchs exited the medical wing without Bloom, Faragonda, or DuFour any the wiser.

"Come on you two. Let's leave the small family to be for now." Griffin began leading the two away from the medical wing and towards the lunch hall. Her next words being said with a smirk that was copied by the sisters.

"We still need to inform the students about Bloom being off limits now…and get revenge on the Alfea students on her behalf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The three feared witches had just gotten done booby trapping all of Alfea as payback for the fairies driving Bloom to suicide and they weren't your usual simple to remove pranks either. These were the full on humiliating embarrassing and unable to be removed unless by the castors pranks that made everyone think twice about repeating their mistake.

Now that that was done they needed to do the next thing on the list before the sisters went to go check on their mate. They needed to let the rest of Cloud Tower know that Bloom was now off limits for anything ranging from medium sized pranks to all out attacks. If anyone attacked her in any way then Ediltrude and Zarathustra would be sure to make their…punishment _extra_ painful.

"Attention all students and faculty members. We will be having an emergency Assembly in Assembly hall A in five minutes. Attendance is Mandatory." Griffin announced using the school speaker system and causing quite a few of the girls to jumped startled at the sudden announcement. Almost as soon as she was done though, Ediltrude and Zarathustras heads immediately snapped upwards and to the side as they growled in unison.

"Mate in danger." Zarathustra growled ferally causing Griffin to scowl as the three took off towards where Ediltrude and Zarathustra could tell Bloom was. They found her just outside the hospital wing with five witchs surrounding her while she was completely calm.

"What do you think you're doing in our school fairy?" One of the girls, a senior, snarled at Bloom who didn't look phased by the girls tone.

"Whatever she's doing it doesn't matter. What say we teach the fairy a lesson about coming onto our turf?" Another girl, this one a Sophomore named Lucy, said growling at Bloom who didn't even bat an eye at this as she subtly shifted to get into a fighting stance as the other three obviously agreed with Lucy as they launched three spells at Bloom. In an instant Ediltrude and Zarathustra were in between the witchs and Bloom, literally slapping the spells out of the air before they got anywhere near Bloom.

"What the-!?" The lead senior said startled at her teachers sudden appearances as the two sisters growled at the witchs. Zarathustra got into a protective fighting stance while Ediltrude spun around and looked Bloom over for any new injuries. Bloom just blinked up at the older woman as she finished her examination and tugged the red head into her arms, cuddling her slightly as she used her body to shield said red head.

"Bloom isn't hurt is she sister?" Zarathustra asked glancing over her shoulder for a split second as she had several tendrils of magic restrain the five witches that dared attack her mate.

"No. No new injuries that I can see." Ediltrude said nuzzling Blooms hair slightly as she held the smaller girl protectively.

"You five are in some serious trouble." Griffin said making her appearance known as Zarathustra joined her sister in cuddling and nuzzling Bloom who was just looking at them both bewildered…much like the students were.

"What? We didn't do anything but try to teach the fairy a lesson!" One of the girls that had fired a spell at Bloom said bewildered and confused at how her teachers were acting.

"…Is this normal for these two?" Bloom asked Griffin as she motioned as best as she could at the two sisters who were now arguing over who had gotten to her side fastest.

"…No…but if it involves you I'm sure it will be considered normal for them soon enough." Griffin said looking at her two friends in amusement at how they were acting as they began to butt heads and growl at each other.

"Now then. You five are in trouble for two reasons. You attacked Bloom here who is my goddaughter and therefore under my protection." Griffin began causing Bloom to look at her as startled as the witches were at this information. Sure she had spent the last hour in the hospital wing getting to know her parents but they had failed to tell her who her godparents were.

"A-And the second reason?" Lucy asked gulping slightly in fear at having attacked her Headwitchress's goddaughter. It wasn't often that a witch was named as the goddaughter of any child, let alone a fairy one, and so when they were named godmother…they tended to get a little…overprotective of the child.

"Griffin!" The twins exclaimed pouting when Griffin used a small spell to summon Bloom to her side from in between the twins, much to their disappointment while Bloom looked a little relieved.

"The second reason…you'll find out at the school wide assembly in a minute." Griffin said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers and transported herself, the sisters, Bloom, and the five witch students to the assembly hall where all of the other students and faculty members were already waiting.

"What's a pixie doing here?" A senior witch shouted causing Ediltrude and Zarathustra to growl at her in unison as they stood in front of Bloom protectively as Griffin tossed the five magic bound students into their seats none too gently.

"She is the reason we are having the emergency assembly and you'd be smart to watch what you called her and how you talked to her." Griffin said scowling at the senior who 'eeped' under the three way glares she was getting from the teachers.

"As I'm sure most of you already know this young fairy here is Bloom…what you don't know is that she is now considered off limits to any and all attacks unless you wish to get a very…humiliating and painful punishment." Griffin began as the two sisters reluctantly stepped aside so that Griffin could stand next to the red head and place a hand on her shoulder, the red head just standing there looking at her in confusion much like everyone else was.

"And why is that fairy so special?" A Junior witch called out to the three teachers, asking the question on everyones mind.

"For two reasons. First of all, it was found out earlier today that Bloom here is my missing goddaughter." Griffin said causing small gasps and murmurs of surprise to go through the students as they realized what this meant. It meant that Bloom was definitely off limits as she was under Griffins personal protection…and Griffin was a dangerous opponent to have.

"And second?" A freshman witch asked curiously. Griffins next words caused dead silence in the room for all of a minute before a roar of shocked outcries came from the students.

"She is Ediltrude and Zarathustra's submissive mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What? But she's a fairy and her mother was probably a-"One senior shouted in shock but was interrupted by Bloom snarling at her.

"You better not say a (bleep)ing thing about my mother cause you have no (bleep)ing (bleep) right, that's right I said no (bleep)ing (bleep) right, to say a (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep) about her you (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)!" Bloom shouted at the senior causing everyones jaws to drop while Griffin laughed hysterically and Ediltrude and Zarathustra were staring at their mate wide eyed. Bloom had just found out who her mother was and just gotten her back, she wasn't letting anyone talk bad about her.

"You have your mothers temper and both of your papa's explosive vocabularies!" Griffin said laughing at all the looks Bloom was getting for cursing at the senior.

"By the dragon she's laughing!" Ediltrude said staring at Griffin shocked now and earning a playful swat upside the head.

"…Wow…go Bloom!" Mirta, who was there because Bloom was, cheered after a moment of silence, causing Bloom to blush slightly and look down.

"I have never heard a fairy curse before, let alone so…viciously." Madam Cross, the Nurse, said staring at Bloom who turned even redder and ducked her head shyly.

"…Damn you're beautiful when angry or shy." Zarathustra said staring at Bloom and causing her face to resemble a tomato now, much to Griffin's amusement.

"Come on you three. Let's get to my office so you two can get to know her better." Griffin said chuckling at how red Bloom had turned as she placed a hand on the red heads shoulder and began to lead her away, the promise she had made to Griselda to look after Bloom anytime she was at Cloud Tower ringing in her mind.

"Why your office?" Ediltrude asked raising an eyebrow at Griffin who just gave her a flat look.

"You two have just found your submissive mate who nearly _died_ earlier…and you think I'll leave you alone with her for any length of time?" Griffin asked causing the two to grin at her sheepishly although they both flinched at the thought of their little mate dying.

"I hate it when she's right." Zarathustra muttered her sister, causing the black haired woman to snicker slightly and nod in agreement as they followed the green skinned woman away from the students and towards the headmistress's office.

"Besides. You two need to explain succubus's to her." Griffin said causing the two to blush slightly while Bloom looked at them in confusion and curiosity as they entered Griffins office which was subsequently warded so that not even a fly could get in it.

"What's a succubus?" Bloom asked curiously and causing the two sisters to squirm slightly.

"Well, sometimes there are certain…urges a dominate gets that can't be put off without coming back stronger later on. There are two ways for most dominates to satisfy the urges one would be their submissive mate." Ediltrude began causing Bloom to blink slightly.

"So when a dominate gets horny they have to either 'mate' with their submissive or a succubus?" Bloom asked causing both sisters to balk slightly at how she worded it and squirm in their seats while Griffin snorted in laughter.

"That was Griselda's bluntness alright but in a word, yes. That's about right. Usually a dominate only uses a succubus for their urges whenever they either have not found their submissive yet or their submissive is not ready to mate with them yet." Griffin explained causing Bloom to 'oh' in understanding.

"So you two wanted to explain that you were with a succubus?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at the two.

"Well that and ask if you minded." Zarathustra said flushing slightly and not looking at her little mate.

"…Huh?" Bloom asked looking at them confused, before turning to look at Griffin when they didn't answer her.

"You two know you should be doing this not me." Griffin scolded the two before turning to Bloom.

"Basically they know you aren't ready to mate with them and risk getting pregnant yet and since they can literally only sleep with someone else with your permission they wanted to ask if you minded if they continued to use a succubus for their urges until you were ready." Griffin explained causing Bloom to nod in understanding.

"Well I don't really mind I guess but who is the succubus you'll use?" Bloom asked tilting her head at the two dominates curiously before blinking when they both pointed right at Griffin who smirked slightly.

"I'm a submissive half-succubus on my mothers side while my father was a warlock, which is why my magic is so strong. Since I've known those two since we were children I've let them take their urges out on me until they found their mate and she was ready." Griffin clarified for Bloom who blinked at this before shrugging it off, sounded like a good explanation to her.

"Of course given that I feed and actually live off of the…intimacies means I'm always ready to let them take advantage of my body in any way they want, which usually happens about twice a week during the slow time for them." Griffin said smirking while the twins blushed deeply at this and Bloom gave them surprised looks.

"As long as she doesn't mind, I don't mind letting you do it." Bloom said after a moment and causing the twins to nod with sighs of relief while Griffin gave a seductive grin as she wound her arms around Bloom.

"You know, you could watch if you want…or maybe join in and I could teach you a few things my little goddaughter." Griffin said huskily into Bloom's ear causing her to turn three shades of crimson at this while the twins jaws dropped.

"But she's your goddaughter!" Ediltrude said staring at her employer wide eyed while the half-succubus smirked. Her next words causing the two dominate in the room to blush darkly as their jaws dug into the floor while Bloom turned a whole new shade of scarlet.

"So? Griselda, DuFour, and Faragonda all used my 'services' at one point in time or another and I was told point blank at her birth that if she doesn't mind I'm allowed to have my way with her as soon as she hits sixteen…or let her have her way with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I think I need to go beat my parents over the head with the biggest tree branch I can find for not telling me that earlier." Bloom said after a moment of stunned silence between the four females, standing up to leave the room and hunt down her parents.

"We'll join you later on we need to…um…" Ediltrude trailed off flushing as she glanced at her sister and Griffin before squirming in her seat slightly, her sister squirming as well while Griffin smirked at them in amusement.

"You're horny and need to 'play' with her." Bloom said bluntly while jabbing a thumb at Griffin who snorted in amusement while the twins groaned slightly.

"Pretty accurate Bloom but watch what you say. It looks like anything remotely 'dirty' causes them to get hornier." Griffin said in amusement as she prepared herself for what she knew was going to happen. The twins blanched at the mischevious smirk Bloom gave them at this information.

"Well…_fuck_. You two must be really _fucking_ horny by now huh?" Bloom asked, purposefully making her voice a seductive purr before she darted out the office like a bat outta hell. Griffin barely had time to throw up an extra silencing ward before she was grabbed by the sisters.

"Mmm. Both at the same time again?" Griffin asked moaning slightly when Ediltrude grabbed her roughly from behind and bit down on the area where Griffins shoulder met her neck, Zarathustra having casted a simple spell to remove all their cloths the nano-second Bloom was out the room. What most people don't know about dominates was that they all required a certain…appendage in order to properly mate with their submissive…even the female ones had that something 'extra'.

"FUCK!" Griffin screeched in pain and pleasure when the two sisters both roughly shoved their ten inch long two inch wide something 'extra' into her lower holes at the exact same time, causing blood to run down her thighs.

"Damn I love your healing ability." Ediltrude said groaning as she buried herself deep into Griffins back door. What many didn't know was that Succubus's, even half-succubus's like Griffin, had a healing ability that healed their entire body of anything non-lethal within a few moments. Griffin has literally had one sister break her hymnal once, finish up in her, and leave only for the other sister to come in ten minutes later and break her regrown hymnal.

"I'll never get tired of how you always feel like you did the first time." Zarathustra said with a moan of appreciation as she picked Griffin up, causing the green skinned woman to wrap her legs around Zarathustras waist to keep from falling to the floor. Griffin was about to say something but it came out as a gasp when Ediltrude pulled completely out of her before slamming back in harshly.

"Dear dragon I love you two and what you do to me." Griffin said moaning happily as Zarathustra latched her mouth on one green mound as she began to pull out of the green skinned woman while Ediltrude pounded in. When one would begin to pull out of her the other would pound into her other hole before pulling out, causing the other to pound in. They never left either of her holes empty for long and Griffin loved it.

"We love you to Grif…and I'm sorry you weren't our mate like you wanted to be." Ediltrude said her mouth right next to Griffins ear as she wrapped her arms around the green skinned woman from behind. What no one knew was that Griffin had loved the two sisters ever since they were teens in school themselves and had been heartbroken that she wasn't their submissive mate, but she wouldn't dare try to get in the way of them and their mate. As long as she knew the two really did love her, even if only a little bit, she was fine with being their personal cum bucket.

"I-It's alright. Ju-Just promise me you won't-won't be too rough with her lik-like you two are with-with me." Griffin said her words punctured by her moans of pleasure as the two continued to thrust into her at a steady pace.

"Of course. Anytime we feel the need to get rough…we'll come straight to you cause you _like_ it rough." Ediltrude spoke for both sisters since Zarathustra had her mouth full at the moment as they sped up their thrusts slightly.

"Of course now that we've found our mate…we'll be coming to you a _lot_ more than usual." Zarathustra said releasing the mound in her mouth for a minute to move onto the other one while Griffin leaned back slightly and wrapped her arms around Ediltrudes neck.

"Not a-a pro-oh dragon!-problem. I'm you-oh FUCK!-your little-RIGHT THERE!-pet." Griffin said rocking her hips in time with their thrusts as the two hit her sweet spots one after another, causing her to moan and shout in pleasure.

"Hmm and such a good little pet you are." Ediltrude whispered huskily into her ear as Griffin began to spasm for a second.

**WITH BLOOM!**

Bloom had now safely made it back to Alfea, trying _not_ to think about what her two mates were probably doing with her godmother at the moment and was looking for her mother or papas when she noticed something.

Alfea had somehow been repainted blue with red splashes of paint all over the place, splattered like blood and several students seemed to have been hit with some very humiliating pranks. Hell one girl looked like she had taken a bath in dragon manure, and she smelled like it too!

Bloom looked around in amusement and curiosity at the damage and humiliation done as she wandered over to where she could see her mothers shoulders shaking in repressed laughter while her Iris(DuFour)-papa wasn't even trying to hide it and her Rosa(Faragonda)-papa was covering her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement.

"What was that for?" Faragonda asked massaging her head where Bloom had promptly Gibbs slapped her, DuFour, and Griselda.

"Not telling me about succubus's and how, when I was born, you told my godmother that if I consented she could have her way with me or I could have my way with her once I hit sixteen." Bloom answered without skipping a beat and causing the three to grin sheepishly at her.

"Where is she and your mates anyways? I know they're the ones who did all of this." Griselda asked looking around for the three witches as she motioned to the damage all around Alfea. Blooms blunt response caused Faragonda to snicker, DuFour to hit the ground laughing, and Griselda to blush darkly and scold Bloom on her language.

"Probably fucking like rabbits in Ms. Griffins office. They were pretty horny when I left to come find you three."


	8. Chapter 8

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Damn you two are hornier than normal today. How come?" Griffin asked after swallowing another load of seed that Ediltrude had shot down her throat for the third time in the last hour and a half alone while Zarathustra was shooting her load into Griffins back door. The green skinned woman was completely covered nearly head to toe in the sisters creamy seed, and that was only what they let squirt _out_ of her. Griffin knew if she wasn't all _but _completely barren she'd probably be pregnant with at least eight kids from how much they released inside of just that hole alone.

Luckily after the first time they released their seed inside of her Griffin had casted a spell that transported the three of them straight to her personal bedroom so that they didn't get her office too dirty this time. Her bedroom however was probably going to take a while to clean up after they were done.

"Some of it from finding our mate, some from our mate nearly dying, but most from how damn sexy you are." Zarathustra answered in a grunt as she and her sister switched positions. Now Zarathustra was in front of Griffin's mouth while Ediltrude was about to impale the green skinned womans womb again. Griffin blinked up at Zarathustra from where she was trying to lick some of the seed off of her fingers from a hand job she had given the two a little while ago, her fingers still inside her mouth before she slowly took them out.

Damnitt, if the sisters didn't know better they'd swear she was doing seductive things like that on purpose. Griffin was roughly shoved forward on her hands and knees as Ediltrude grabbed some of her hair and pulled, beginning to ride the half-succubus as if she were a prized stallion while the green skinned woman obediently opened her mouth for Zarathustra.

The three of them were so…preoccupied with their fun and desires that none of them noticed as Griffins stomach glowed orange slightly before it faded, the magic needing to take a while before it fully took effect and even then the effect wouldn't be noticed for a while later.

**With Bloom.**

"Poor Ms. Griffin. I feel bad that I all but stole her loves from her." Bloom said sighing after she had been sat down in Faragondas office so that her three parents could tell her about the actual relationship her godmother had with the red heads dominate mates.

"It isn't your fault Bloom. They knew they weren't mates but Griffin couldn't help but love them anyways, like they loved her." Griselda said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder while Bloom sighed again.

"I know but I wish there was some way she could be mated to the two of them like I am." Bloom said feeling guilty at having stolen the two from her godmother.

"The only way for a succubus, or half-succubus in this case, to be mated to someone besides their true mate is if the succubus were to be impregnated. Despite what many think, most Succubus's are almost completely barren so the chances of either of the sisters, let alone both, managing to impregnate Griffin is slim to none at best." Faragonda said sighing while Bloom sat back in her seat and shook her head.

"Man. I don't mind the thought of sharing the twins with her since she loves them and they love her. I just wish there was some way that they could be mated to her." Bloom said sighing and not noticing as her magic reacted in response to her wish.

**Back with Griffin**

Griffin panted in exhaustion as the sisters prepared to finish up and she knew they were on the last round for now. If nothing else was true about the two dominates, then the fact that they could outlast a half-succubus was still pretty impressive. Succubus's were well known for their bodies and stamina when it came to all things sexual…and yet these two always managed to outlast her and drive her to the brink of exhaustion. Hell one time they made her pass out from exhaustion due to how much they pounded her! She had been out for an hour and when she came too they had still been going at it strong!

"Time…for the last round for now." Ediltrude said her voice husky and slightly hoarse from how often she had grunted or screamed her release, Griffin was thankful for the unbreakable silencing wards that were permently around her room. Zarathustra was in a similar position as her sister while Griffin's throat was raw from how much she had screamed in pleasure in the last almost two hours.

Despite her raw throat Griffin let out a piercing scream of pleasure and only slight pain when the two sisters shoved their members deep into her womb at the exact same time, stretching her to the max to fit them both inside of that one hole. This was how they always finished her when they were both using her 'services' at the same time. She was pressed so in-between the two so flush that none of them even notice her stomach glow slightly when they both entered her. Her legs were wrapped weakly around Ediltrudes waist as the taller woman slammed her full length into Griffin from the front while Zarathustra had slammed into that same hole from behind.

Griffin could only just hang onto consciousness as the two roughly pounded and slammed into her womb for about twenty minutes before she convulsed and nearly blacked out, causing the two to groan at how tight she had gotten suddenly. The two sisters shouted out in pleasure five minutes later as they slammed into her one last time before releasing, none of them noticing the brief glow around them that lasted all of about three seconds before fading. The three women collapsed onto Griffins bed with the two sisters still buried deep within their lover as she snuggled into them weakly.

"Stay?" Griffin managed to ask weakly as she snuggled her face into Ediltrudes bosom.

"Always." The two responded panting for breath as they cuddled her between them and the three slowly drifted off to sleep.

If they kept their eyes open for a few seconds more they might have seen Griffins stomach glow brightly before the glow enveloped all three women. Bonding them together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had now been almost a month since Bloom almost killed herself and found her mates as a result and right now she was keeping a close eye on a strange girl with brown hair and a cruel smirk. The girl seemed familiar to her but she'd never seen her before. They were at a concert in Red Fountain where Musa would be preforming and the stands were packed mainly with the adults and teachers while the students and younger folk were down in the arena near the stage.

Bloom's eyes widened when she saw the girl smile at the sight of Musa's father as Musa sang her rather beautiful song that her dad had apparently written for her mom. She knew that smile anywhere! She saw the hidden witch about to act just as the song was ending and was in motion before she even knew what she was doing.

The other teens backed away when a blast impacted Bloom who had moved to block Musa's father from the hidden witches line of fire, causing the red head to hit the ground as she cried out in slight pain. Ediltrude, Zarathustra, and Griffin all felt the pain as well as they and the other teachers jumped to their feet while the witch dropped her disguise to show herself as Stormy of the Trix.

"Bloom!" More than a few voices cried out when Stormy hit her with another blast.

"I was aiming at the pitiful pixies father but you'll do. I might even think of letting you go if you hand over the Dragon Fire." Stormy said with a cocky smirk on her face as she hit Bloom with another spell, which caused the red haired girl to wince as she sat up.

"Go to hell." Bloom said bluntly and straight to the point, causing more than a few laughs and cheers to break out at the look of shock and disbelief on Stormys face.

"Let her go Stormy. This is between you and me!" Musa said transforming into her fairy form as she glared at the weather witch who merely smirked and hit Bloom with another spell that caused her to cry out slightly while her mates and parents were making their way to her side.

"Now why would I do that?" Stormy asked tauntingly as she hit Bloom with a lightning bolt this time, causing the red haired girl to curse vividly.

"(Bleep) (bleep) (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)er that hurt!" Bloom said causing many jaws to drop from the fairies and heroes at what she had said while DuFour was rolling on the stadium floor laughing at this.

"…That is the first time I've ever heard a fairy curse." Stormy said staring at Bloom wide eyed and causing the red haired girl to flip her off, only to get hit with a lightning bolt in response…which only caused her to curse out the witch again.

"She has your explosive vocabulary." Griselda said bluntly to DuFour after the silver haired woman stopped rolling on the floor laughing.

"Along with your submissive nature, bluntness, and teasing habits." DuFour responded without missing a beat as they made it to Bloom's side and Griselda began to fuss over the red head, shooting glares up at Stormy the whole time.

"You just made a big mistake you arrogant little twat." Zarathustra said her voice a growl as she and Ediltrude appeared levitating behind Stormy, causing their former student to nearly jump out of her skin as she spun around to look at the two sisters.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Stormy asked cockily as she sneered at the older witches who sneered right back and pointed down at Bloom.

"Because you just attacked our submissive mate!" The two snarled in unison causing Stormy's eyes to widen slightly. She knew what happened when someone attacked a submissive in front of their dominate mate…and she just attacked a submissive in front of her _two_ dominate mates…both of whom knew more magic than she did…and were pissed off at her…

"…Hell…" Stormy said all the color draining from her face as she realized just what position she was in.

"Yeah we're gonna send you to hell alright." Ediltrude said snarling at the paler than normal witch as she reared her fist back and broke the cartilage in Stormy's nose.

"Nice hit! Do it again!" Bloom cheered her two mates on while DuFour broke the spell Stormy had placed on her and Faragonda healed up the slight damage she had taken. Zarathustra was more than happy to comply with her mate's request as the two beat the shit out of Stormy before blasting her clear from the school, causing her to crash somewhere in the forest.

"There that's taken care of. Let's get you to bed dear so you can sleep off the rest of the pain." Griselda said fretting over her daughter maternally while Griffin was snickering like hell at the looks on everyone elses faces, placing a hand on top of her flat stomach reflexively. She had found out from Faragonda earlier today that she was pregnant…by both of the sisters…and she was now their submissive mate as well since her true dominate mate had already died before they mated… She wanted to wait until they were alone with preferably only Bloom or Blooms parents there before she told the sisters.

"Yes mama." Bloom said with a slight roll of her eyes while the other students jaws dropped. Bloom had been keeping her relationship with the sister teachers, and her parents of course, a secret for the last month…and so they were more than a little shocked at what she had just called the sternest teacher in the school.

"I think you broke them." DuFour said in amusement as Faragonda transported them all to Bloom and Floras shared room at Alfea.

"S-Speaking of breaking someone…I have something I need to tell you two." Griffin said looking at the sisters who blinked at her slightly as she cradled her stomach, causing Blooms eyes to widen slightly at the action.

"What's up Grif?" Ediltrude asked looking at the green skinned woman who looked nervous for once in her life. Griffins next words caused both the sisters to gape at her before they fainted dead away, much to DuFour and Faragondas amusement, while Griselda began to fret over the half-succubus, and Bloom grinned.

"I-I…You two are now my dominate mates…I-I'm carrying your…both of your…child inside of my womb."


	10. Chapter 10

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had now been one month since Griffin had told the sisters of her pregnancy and right now Bloom was just coming too in the medical wing of Cloud Tower, her parents and mates sitting around her bed while Griffin was trying to keep the students calm as she fixed the hole in the school.

"Are you stupid?" Ediltrude asked glaring down at Bloom the moment the red head came too and smiled weakly at them, only for it to turn into a frown at the question. It was the first time Ediltrude and Zarathustra had spoken to her in the month after they learned of Griffins pregnancy. They had been too busy fretting over Griffin to even be bothered to remember they had another submissive mate. It had been the same story with her parents, they were too preoccupied with Griffin and the unborn baby to even remember Bloom. The only one who did seem to remember Bloom most of the time was Griffin herself.

"You nearly got not only yourself but Griffin and her baby killed! Are you that arrogant or just that stupid!?" Zarathustra demanded glaring darkly down at Bloom as well and causing Blooms heart to break into a million pieces as she didn't answer the question.

"I can't believe my daughter would be so stupid as to do something like that!" Griselda snapped angrily and causing Bloom to feel as if she had just been punched in the stomach with an iron fist or five.

"What were you thinking if you were even thinking at all?!" DuFour and Faragonda asked scowling at their daughter who closed her eyes slightly and sat up.

"Yeah I guess I was being stupid…" Bloom began with a sigh and causing the other five women to scowl harder at her before they backed up a step when Bloom opened her eyes and glared at them, tears slipping down her cheeks as she did so.

"I was being stupid to actually believe any of you cared for me!" Bloom snarled at them angrily and sadly, causing them to start in surprise at her words.

"It was stupid of me to believe you two really cared for me! Did you even see me on our dates or when you looked at me? Or did you two just see Griffin, the woman you want as your mate! Did you two even care for me at all or did you just pretend to because you didn't have a choice? On second thought don't answer that I already know the answer! You _never_ cared about me or wanted me as your mate you were just _stuck_ with me!" Bloom said glaring at the sisters who looked shocked at her words before Bloom turned towards her parents.

"And you three! Did you really want me to begin with or was I just some _accident_ you were straddled with because you were too careless! You three were probably happy when the doctor told you I was dead when I was baby because it meant you didn't have to put up with me! You probably _never_ wanted me at all! The only reason you three probably ever _told me_ I was your daughter was because you knew I would find out sooner or later anyways and you wanted to look like the good guys, the ones who were victimized by it all!" Bloom snarled at her parents who looked like she had just hit them in the stomach with bats.

"I was stupid to believe _any_ of you would actually care about me for any reason than because you _had_ to! I'm sorry I was stupid enough to actually _believe_ I meant was more to any of you than just some mistake or some little brat you were stuck with!" Bloom said before she lurched forward suddenly coughing. Everyone could only stare wide eyed and horrified when they saw Bloom was harshly coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry I was stupid enough to love you all and think you'd actually love me back." Bloom said glaring up at them as her tears fell and mingled with her blood.

"B-Bloo-" Ediltrude began stepping forward slightly only to stop when Bloom gave her a betrayed and defeated look.

"Don't…just don't. I'm not the one you wanted and I know it…I was just stupid enough to believe you two could actually love me too despite not being the one you wanted. And just so you know, Griffin and her baby weren't hurt at all by the blast rebounding and hitting me. I had channeled all of my healing powers to you two, her, and the baby as soon as the blast started coming towards me." Bloom said coughing up blood for a second while the two sisters and three parents looked shocked at this information.

"…Because even though you two didn't want me…don't even care for me…even forgot I existed for a full _month_…I still loved you both." Bloom said softly, sadly, before her body was engulfed in flames as she teleported out of the hospital wing and to her room at Alfea, leaving behind her shocked, horrified, and/or crying mates and parents behind. Bloom sighed as she appeared in her empty shared room and grabbed a piece of paper on her desk nearby. She wrote on the paper for a minute before tossing it onto her pillow and transporting away from Alfea.

She reappeared in a dark cave that led to her destination and began to walk towards where she could sense the dark phoenix powers originating from. A small smile appeared on her lips as she gave every last drop of her healing powers to her two mates, Griffin, and Griffin's unborn babies. She wouldn't let them get hurt…even though they probably hated her by now.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A little fairy come to try and challenge me on my own turf?" A sinister voice asked causing Bloom's smile to grow slightly as she turned to the voice and looked at her target, Darkar.

Time to end the threat to her family and friends…and she fully expected to die ending that threat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been two hours since Bloom had disappeared from them and right now the five worried women were being screamed at in the middle of the Alfea courtyard by a moody and very pissed off Griffin once she learned of what they had said to Bloom in the hospital wing.

For her part Bloom was bleeding heavily but sluggishly as she stumbled her way to Alfea where she knew the others were by Griffin's screaming, that woman was able to out scream any banshee! She had one hand clutching her side where her stomach was bleeding heavily thanks to an attack from Icy when the Trix had shown up and saw her fighting Darkar, and her other was holding onto anything solid near her to keep her up on her feet.

"I'M NOT SURPRISED SHE RAN OFF WITH HOW YOU FIVE HAVE TREATED HER FOR THE LAST MONTH! WE'D BE LUCKY IF WE EVER HEARD FROM HER AGAIN WITH WHAT YOU DID!" Griffin screeched at the five that were looking down shame faced while Griselda was doing her best not to sob from her place in her mates arms. Griffin wasn't the only one shrieking though.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FIVE! BLOOM HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU ALL AND EVERYONE ELSE AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO DO SOMETHING SO _STUPID_ AFTER SHE MADE SURE YOU TWO, MS. GRIFFIN, AND THE BABY WOULDN'T BE HURT WHEN SHE WAS!" Flora yelled just as loud and angry as Griffin.

"WHAT KIND OF PARENTS AND MATES TO HER ARE YOU!? SHE'D PROBABLY BE BETTER OFF ALONE IN THE MOST DANGEROUS PARTS OF THE FOREST THAN ANYWHERE _NEAR_ YOU FIVE!" That was, surprisingly, Tecna who was screaming louder than she ever had before. Griselda lost all sense of composure now as she sank to her knees sobbing openly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT TO HER! SHE REALLY WAS TRYING TO BE WHOEVER OR WHATEVER YOU NEEDED HER TO BE SO YOU WOULD LOVE HER AND YOU FIVE GO AND SHATTER HER HEART LIKE THIS SO CRUELLY!" Musa screamed, her voice slightly amplified by her powers.

"YOU FIVE MAKE ME BE ASHAMED TO EVEN KNOW YOU LET ALONE BE YOUR STUDENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE PEOPLE I LOOKED UP TO SO MUCH COULD BE SO CRUEL TO THEIR OWN CHILD! MAYBE IT WAS A GOOD THING SHE WAS RAISED ON EARTH INSTEAD OF BEING RAISED BY YOU THREE!" Stella screeched at them as well causing Griselda to sob harder while her mates tried to hide their own tears. That last remark hit them the hardest it seemed.

"I-I ne-never wanted to hurt her…I-I'm a horrible mother!" Griselda said through her sobs, crying her eyes out into her knees as she curled into a ball and sobbed that much harder.

"Yes you are. I'll admit my parents aren't the greatest…but they never drove me to cutting myself because of a _party_ then acted like they loved me before shattering my heart and stepping on the pieces so cruelly." Layla said her voice cold as she glared down at Griselda, not feeling any sympathy for the brown haired woman who hurt her friend so badly. This just caused Griselda to sob even harder.

"I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF SHE NE-Bloom!" Griffin began only to stop screeching halfway through when the gates behind the two witch and three fairy teachers opened on it's own so Bloom could hobble through, one hand on the side of the school as everyone's head whipped toward her. There were many horrified and shocked gasps when they saw the state she was in, and she didn't blame them one bit. There was a bleeding hole in her side, a lightning burn on her back which destroyed most of her shirt, several other bruises on her, a large purpling bruise on the left side of her face, and several other cuts and injuries of various severity all over her body.

"B-Bloom?" Griselda asked weakly as she stood and began to go to her daughters side. She stopped though when Bloom held up her hand, taking it away from the side of the school building to do so as everyone stared at her.

"I'm not apologizing for leaving campus on my own Ms. Griselda and I don't care if you put me in detention for it later." Bloom said causing Griselda to look as if she had just been struck through the heart with several dozen arrows. Bloom hadn't called her Ms. Griselda ever since finding out that the brown haired woman was her mother, preferring to call her 'mama' instead.

"You all can rest easy now that everything is taken care of." Bloom spoke, coughing slightly at the end and causing everyone to look startled when she coughed up blood. Griffin pushed her way past Griselda and Ediltrude as she ran to the red heads side.

"Bloom! What happened to you?" Griffin asked standing by the red head and fussing over the girls wounds.

"H-Hey Grif. N-Nothing much. It was just a small fight I got into." Bloom said smiling slightly at the green skinned woman while her dorm mates rushed to her side as well, her mates and parents coming in close behind them.

"Bloom?" The sisters asked as they forced their way past Layla and Stella, who glared at them both. Blooms smile dropped as she looked at her dominate mates.

"Professor Ediltrude, Professor Zarathustra. You'll be happy to know that the threat to Griffin and the babies is gone now." Bloom said formally, causing the two to wince slightly at the use of their title and full name. After two weeks of getting to know them, Bloom had taken to calling them Edil and Zara and now the lack of nickname felt…cold.

"You two stay away from her." Flora, surprisingly, hissed as she and Tecna yanked the two adult witches away from Bloom and instead took their place to fret over their friend.

"A 'small fight'? Bloom it looks like you tried to take the whole Army of Decay on by yourself!" Stella said running a small healing spell she knew over one of Blooms more serious cuts.

"It feels like it too Stel. The Trix weren't exactly thrilled to see me and neither was Darkar. Of course I was still heavily injured when I went to confront them." Bloom said with a small chuckle as she slowly slid down the wall of Alfea, leaving a trail of blood on the wall as she did so.

"Not that it matters anyways. Darkar's dead and the Trix were unconscious when I left." Bloom said before she promptly passed out, causing everyone to cry out alarmed when she fell on her side suddenly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Griffin sighed as she slowly walked, well more like waddled, her way to the room Bloom was in. It has been five months since Bloom had gone off to fight Darkar and the Trix on her own and the girl had not awoken from her injuries yet, not even once.

She had fallen into a coma and she hasn't so much as budged an inch ever since that day. Now Griffin would spend at least two hours a day by Blooms side just talking to her about random things like how the weather was, that the babies had kicked, or just what had happened throughout the day. She wasn't the only one. Griselda, Faragonda, and DuFour stayed in Bloom's room anytime they weren't teaching, and even then Faragonda and DuFour pratically had to drag Griselda away from their daughter to get her to leave. Hell the same went for Ediltrude and Zarathustra, they needed to be dragged away from their submissive mates side for something other than to check on Griffin or go to the bathroom. They even slept in the room beside her!

"Ms. Griselda! Come quick!" Musa said running past the heavily pregnant woman who blinked and looked at her back in confusion before continuing on her way.

"What is it Ms. Musa?" Griselda asked tiredly as she walked a few feet behind Griffin towards Blooms room, having just finished her classes for the day.

"Bloom's awake!" Musa said causing Griffin's head to whip around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"But she's acting like a mental case!" Musa continued causing Griffin to pause for a moment before she ran off towards Blooms' room, being careful not to jostle her babies _too_ much.

"Go get Faragonda and DuFour!" Griselda ordered Musa who nodded and took off in the opposite direction while Griselda ran towards Blooms room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Grif! You shouldn't be running like that! Sit down immediately!" Ediltrude said catching sight of her pregnant mate as the woman rushed into the room, causing the taller of the sisters to usher her into the chair beside Bloom's bed. Zarathustra turned and gave Griffin a stern look while Griffin ignored it and instead looked at Bloom. Bloom was sitting in bed, sitting straight up no problem with her head down, not even acknowledging the green skinned woman in the room yet as she stared blankly at her blanket covered legs.

"Bloom sweetie is something wrong?" Griselda asked rushing in and sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing Bloom's hand worriedly while Bloom blinked and turned blank eyes on her mother.

"Bloom!" DuFour and Faragonda cried as they ran into the room out of breath, causing Bloom to look at them blankly now while the rest of the Winx darted into the room behind the teachers.

"Bloom are you feeling okay?" Layla asked worried as she looked at the red head who was looking at them all with no emotion on her face or in her eyes.

"Bloom sweetie, is something the matter?" Flora asked worriedly while Bloom merely continued to look at them for a minute. Bloom's next words caused everyones eyes to widen, shocked.

"...I'm sorry. Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"W-What? Th-This is some kind of joke right? To pay us back for what we said before?" Faragonda asked not knowing what to think about this. Bloom looked at the white haired woman blankly.

"I'm Iris DuFour, one of your 'fathers', that's Rosa Faragonda your other 'father' and she's Lenoir Griselda your mother!" DuFour said stepping closer to Bloom as she pointed at herself, Faragonda, and Griselda who was staring at Bloom wide eyed.

"I know you?" Bloom asked staring at the red clad woman blankly.

"W-why?" Griffin asked softly in shock, staring at the red head in front of her while Ediltrude and Zarathustra fell to their knees.

"T-This is all our fault...If we just hadn't had been so-so STUPID none of this would have happened." Zarathustra said looking ready to cry as she stared at her memory less red haired mate. Bloom tilted her head to the side as she turned and looked at the two, something flashing through her eyes as she looked at them.

"…I don't understand." Bloom said staring at the two of them as they stared back at her, holding her hands in theirs.

"What is it sweetie?" Griselda asked swallowing slightly.

"I don't remember you five…yet for some reason I feel… safe. Like I know no one can… or will hurt me when I'm with any of you…It also feels the same with her and even them to a lesser degree." Bloom said looking from her parents and mates to Griffin, and then to the Winx who all looked at her.

"I-I'm glad to hear that." Ediltrude said smiling weakly as she held one of Blooms hands between both of her own, blinking to hide the tears in her eyes. Even after they had hurt her so bad…she still felt safe around them.

"Why?" Bloom asked looking at the two witches curiously as they both smiled weakly at her.

"Why do I feel safe around all of you…even though I don't know you?" Bloom asked causing the sisters and her parents to flinch at her wording. She didn't know them…and they didn't know her. Not really, not even before she lost her memories. They didn't know much of anything about her…and she knew almost nothing about them. That stung, and stung bad.

"M-maybe because you know that we-we wouldn't hurt you…and we won't let anyone else hurt you. Not ever again." Zarathustra said softly as she moved to sit on the bed beside her mate and wrapped her arms around the red head, holding her tightly.

"…Why? I'm nothing special…and I don't remember you…so why would you protect me?" Bloom asked with a confused tilt of her head, causing the blue clad witch to hold her tighter.

"You are special sweetie. You don't remember it but you're very special to all of us. Y-You were my first friend." Flora said swallowing thickly as she stepped closer and placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder, causing the twins to growl at her protectively.

"You weren't deterred by my less…emotional outlook on life." Tecna said smiling slightly at Bloom who looked at them all blankly in confusion.

"You saved my life more times than I can count and even though you knew less magic than me…you always helped and protected me." Stella said kneeling beside Bloom as well.

"You pretty much saved my behind quite a few times in the two to three months since I've meet you as well. Not to mention you're one of the only ones who don't bat an eye at my more…tomboyish traits." Layla said smiling slightly at Bloom who looked at her confused.

"You've saved my life and my dad's life too. You're also one of my first and best friends…you're the best friend a girl can ask for too!" Musa said grinning as she slapped Bloom on the back friendly.

"I-I might not have been able to raise you…I might not know you as well as I should but…you're still my beautiful baby girl. I carried you inside of me for nine months just to see you for the first time and hold you in my arms…I'm definitely not going to let anyone hurt my baby." Griselda said moving Zarathustra to the side so that she could hold and cuddle her daughter slightly.

"Selda's right…we might not know you as well as we should…we might not have raised you but…you're still our daughter and we do love you Bloom. More than you'll ever know." DuFour said walking over and wrapping her arms around her mate and child.

"They're right pup. We do love you even if you don't remember it. We always have…and we always will even if you never remember us." Faragonda said slipping into her affectionate term for her daughter as she kissed her baby's forehead, wrapping her arms around her mate and child as well.

"You don't remember me Bloom but I'm your godmother and friend…and more. We're both submissives…and we both share the same dominates. In fact…you're going to be a second mother to my twins. Our mates are the 'fathers' and we're both the mothers of any children either of us have." Griffin said smiling sadly at the younger woman, taking one of the girls hands and placing it over her stomach pointedly. Bloom's look of confusion turned to an awestruck one when one of the babies kicked her hand, causing everyone to smile slightly at her look.

"You don't remember us but…we're your mates. Your dominate mates and we love both you and Grif equally. We-we did something stupid before you lost your memories and-and you were so-so angry, so hurt. We can't bear to think of hurting you like that ever again. I-It's all our fault you lost your memories! I-I'm so sorry Bloom." Ediltrude said trying to wipe away the tears leaking from her eyes while her sister was next to her as they both stared at their little mate who turned such innocently confused eyes on them it nearly caused their hearts to break.

"…It-It's not your fault..." Bloom began smiling slightly up at the two as everyone stared at her.

"I-I might not remember anything…even my own name, which I guess is Bloom from what you all are calling me,…but I do know that…no one can make me do anything I don't want to do…if I did something and lost my memories cause of it then it's my fault and mine alone. So don't cry about it anymore okay?" Bloom asked smiling at them and causing them both to merely stare at her wide eyed. Bloom's next innocent comment caused the two sisters to blush slightly while the others either smiled or snickered.

"You both look a lot better without tears running down your face…although you're cute even with them!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Winx Club Special**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I-I don't get it though. I'll admit our bond must have been rather weak due to us ignoring her for a month and then insulting her but-but she shouldn't have been able to walk away from us so easily." Zarathustra said quietly as Bloom fell asleep an hour later, the Winx girls leaving with grins on their faces since now they knew their friend was okay while Griffin, the twins, and Bloom's parents stayed with her.

"I-It wasn't easy for her. It killed her inside." Griffin said causing everyone to turn to her as she sat there holding one of Blooms rather pale hands in both of her own.

"What do you mean Griffin?" Faragonda asked looking at her old friend who glanced up at them and looked back down at Bloom.

"…Ever since I got impregnated by the twins…I was mated to them…and to Bloom by default…submissives who share the same dominates have…a bond of their own between one another, an empathy bond at the least a full mate bond at the most. Our bond, mine and Bloom's, wasn't at its strongest yet but…it wasn't weak either. I could sense her emotions wh-when she went to face Darkar. S-She felt hurt, betrayed, heartbroken, sad,…love and happy all at once. Each step further and further away from you two…hurt her worse bu-but sh-she wanted to end the threat to me and the babies. I-I could hear her thoughts vaguely." Griffin said swallowing thickly several times while the others merely stared at her as she stared down at Bloom.

"S-She expected to die ending the threat, she thought it'd be a good thing since then-then no one will have to worry about her an-and you two could have the mate you wanted in me instead of her. That-That thought alone killed her inside the most. She-She also vaguely thought that if-if she did survive somehow then-then you two and her parents might-might love her for her again." Griffin said fiercely scrubbing her tears away with one hand while the other never left Blooms. At this Griselda let out a small sob and nearly jumped onto the bed to hold her daughter protectively again. Thankfully this didn't awaken Bloom.

"My baby. My poor baby mama is so so sorry. She never meant to make you feel like she didn't love you." Griselda said whispering softly as she cradled her daughter who kept sleeping peacefully despite the commotion. The bond between a mother and their child was strong at the best of times but right now…her bond with her baby was really weak…like it had been…ever since Bloom was taken from her. She could only just tell her daughter was alive through their bond…it was what kept her going these last few years. Most mothers…could at least feel their daughters emotions and vaguely hear their surface thoughts.

"None of us did sweetheart. We'll do anything to make it up to you…even if you don't remember it." Faragonda said blinking her tears back as she crawled onto the bed next to her submissive and child again and held the both of them close, DuFour nodding as she mimicked Faragonda. The bond between the 'father' and the child wasn't near as strong as the one between the mother and child and right now…their bond with Bloom was so weak…Faragonda was surprised it hadn't just completely collapsed yet…especially with the harsh things she had said to her daughter all those months ago.

"W-We'll never insult you…prey upon your insecurities…or hurt you like this ever again, Bloom. I promise." Ediltrude said taking her mates free hand and leaning forward to press a kiss to her small mates forehead.

"We won't…and I'll personally kill anyone who ever does, my Angel." Zarathustra agreed with her sister immediately, leaning forward to press a kiss to her sleeping mate's forehead as well while she wound her arms around Griffin and Griffin's swollen belly.

"I had a thought just now." Griffin said after a moment of silence between them all, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"Maybe…after the little ones are born…We can try and help her regain her memories. The easiest way to do this is probably to take her to-"


End file.
